Holy Musical B@man! Quotes
A collection of some of the funniest quotes from Holy Musical B@man , sorted by character. Batman Bruce:'' "I'm Bruce Man."'' Bruce:'' "I mean,I'm Bat Wayne...Fuck"'' Bruce:'' "Can I start over?"'' Dick:'' "Sure."'' Bruce:'' "'I'm Batman...fuck."'' Bruce:'' "'I'm Bruce Wayne."'' "Batman loves the circus" "I never had a pony" "Some of us superheroes like having secrets identities...CLARK KENT!" "Life partner! Buddies! Bros! Homies! Amigos! Pizza! Nintendo! Woooooo! Let's go!!" Robin:"'' Look Batman!A dog!"'' Batman:" 'Quick,Robin!Pet it!" "I wanna be somebody's buddy" '''Alfred:"What about your work friends?"'' Bruce:"I've never worked a god damn day in my life." "I'm a huge bat, but I'm a tiny pterodactyl." Robin " wanna be a modern dancer!" "I wanna see the Eiffel Tower!"''' ''"I wanna meet the Dalai Lama!"'' ''"I wanna learn to play the banjo!"'' '''Commissioner Gordon: "Hey.. um.. Thanks Robin .. but um... where are your pants?" Robin: "Pants are a luxury. My costume is designed to be aerodynamically perfect." Superman "Hello Batman,it's Superman! I mean this is one of Superman's friends.I'll get Superman for you. Yo.Supes.Uh,what is it Snoop Dogg? I've got you a phonecall,mothafucka!" "I just flew around the world." "I'm busy partying with all my friends at the fortress...of solitude" Superman:"Someone already took the twitter name Superman and all they do is tweet about how dumb I am" Green Lantern:"Yeah,but who would do a thing like that?" Superman:"I don't know.Some asshole named...Bruce Wayne!" Green Lantern:'' If villains are so stupid, then why are they so famous?'' Superman: They're only famous because Batman screws up all the time and lets them kill people! You know, my villains never get that chance. It's like...Have you ever heard﻿ of Mr. Mxyzptlk? Green Lantern: ''No...'' Superman:'' No! That's right. It's because I do my damn job.'' Sweet Tooth "Who can take the sunrise, and sprinkle it with blood” '' ''"Looks like you guys are up to your old *Twix" “Life’s a lot like candy, Batman. Sure it’s sugar-coated on the outside, but it’s sour at the core. And we both know it.” "You're not coming any closer!!" Sweet Tooth: Doesn't Candy here look good enough to eat? She's my...Sugar Babe Candy: Yeah, and he's my *Sweet Art Sweet Tooth:'' I'M THE ONE WHO MAKES THE CANDY PUNS AROUND HERE!!!!! GOT IT!!!! *bitch slaps Candy*'' Alfred Two-Face Poison Ivy: "What are you gonna do, rob the Second National Bank of all its two dollar bills?" Two-Face: "On February second!" Mr.Freeze "Well isn't it a cool crowd?" "It is so ice to see you all again." Cat Woman Lets get this meeting started Meow shall we? Green Lantern "Oh, come on! Nobody cares who Superman is." Candy Sweet Tooth: "Not to mention all that money spent on fucking candy!" Candy: "Oh, but you can do that for free anytime you want!" Poison Ivy Penguin Commissioner Gordon "I'm pleased to announce that today,the city's crime rates are at an all time low. *starts shooting up high*" "Oh peaches!I'm blaffled. How does a bat become a man? And why does he have a such strong sense of justice? Does he want fruit or blood?" Commissioner Gordon: "Hey.. um.. Thanks Robin .. but um... where are your pants?" Robin: "Pants are a luxury. My costume is designed to be aerodynamically perfect." Commissioner Gordon: "God you suck." *To Robin* "Well, if you can't afford pants I'll just give you mine" *takes off pants* Scarecrow Calendar Man "Boxing Day is coming early" Cop Pizza Guy Category:Miscellaneous